Is love enough anymore?
by Hearttoheart25
Summary: All human. Stefan and Elena are together and about to get married but what happens when he goes into a coma. Will they ever be the same when he wakes up? Please r&r :)
1. Chapter 1

I tossed and turned in the chair. It wasn't the most comfortable spot to sleep but I couldn't leave him. I had hope that he was going to wake up. I needed to have hope. It was the only thing that was getting me through this. My friends had told me to go home and get some rest. They could see how this was taking a toll on me. It had been nearly a month since he first fell into the coma. I tried to stay by his bedside as much as I could. I didn't want him to be alone when and if he woke up.

The only other person who came to see him was his best friend, Lexi. He didn't have any family, well except for his brother, Damon. But Damon and him haven't spoken in years ever since that day... I had tried to get a hold of him but I couldn't find him anywhere. Even though they weren't on speaking terms, I was fairly sure that Damon would want to know about his brother. It was family after all. Damon was the only family Stefan had left and vice versa.

It pained me to see him covered in tubes. The thought that this was all my fault was too much for me. I took a deep breath as I looked at him. I got up off the chair. I could see his chest rise up and down. My hand gently touched his cheek. Oh how I missed his touch on my skin, the way his green eyes looked straight into my soul, how he could make me laugh no matter what mood I was in. Why did this have to happen? He was the most caring, loving person in the world. He didn't deserve this at all. I held his hand in mine, rubbing circles along his hand with my thumb. I could feel a tear run down my face. No, I had to be strong for the both of us. I couldn't cry. It wasn't the time for crying. As I wiped the tear off my face, I could feel his hand move under mine. My heart was beating faster as I waited for any signs to tell me that he was waking up. Nothing else happened. Maybe I just imagined it? My heart broke at the thought. I really had hoped that he was going to wake up.

I sat back down in the chair, still holding his hand in mine. Even if he didn't wake up today, he was eventually going to wake up. This is what I kept reminding myself everyday. I played with the ring on my finger. Our engagement ring. In a months time we would have been walking down the aisle. Now I don't even know if he will be walking again. I put my hands on my head, running them through my dark brown hair. I closed my eyes trying not to think about everything that had happened. It was too much. Too much for me. Stefan was the strong one in the relationship, not me.

The bed sheet started to rustle. My heart started to pick up pace. I slowly opened my eyes as his hand was moving. I wasn't imagining it this time. It was definitely moving. My eyes gazed upwards towards his eyes. They fluttered open, his green eyes scanning the room. His forehead creased downwards. I knew that he only did that when he was confused.  
"Stefan?" I asked softly.  
His green eyes rested on mine. "Who are you?"

**Hey guys, this is a new story. Hope you** **enjoy it :) please** **r+r, thank** **you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in the corner not knowing what to do. My heart was breaking every single second but I needed to be strong. He would remember. He had to remember. This was probably only temporary.

Dr Ryans explained the situation to him and asked him a few questions of his own. Stefan still looked confused, glancing at me every few seconds. But it wasn't like he used to look at me but like I was a total stranger to him. I was a stranger to my own fiancé.  
"Okay, just get some rest." Dr Ryans said to him and Stefan just nodded. "Could you please come with me miss Gilbert?" He asked motioning me to follow him.  
"Sure." I said giving one quick glance back at Stefan as I walked out. "Is he okay?" I asked as soon as we were not within earshot of him.  
The doctor gave me a small nod, "he is going to be fine. But from what you have told me and the answers he gave me, he has lost quite a few years of his memory. I will do a few tests to get some idea of how serious it is." He said with a reassuring voice.  
"So he-he doesn't remember me?" I asked. My voice wavered at the last word. He nodded at me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "My own fiancé doesn't remember me... And it might not be temporary?" My voice got a bit higher. He gave me another nod. "We were supposed to get married. We were supposed to be happy." I said putting my hands in my head. I felt his arms go around me, trying to soothe me. My breathing was uneven and I could feel the tears go down my face, one after the other.  
I didn't know how long I sat in the plastic chair, outside of his room. Dr Ryans had to leave to check on a patient but he left one of his interns to make sure I was okay, much to the chagrin of that intern. The intern held a tissue box out in front of me, checking on his pager every once in a while.  
"Thank you." I said to him, "I'll be fine. You don't have to sit with me."  
He tried to hide his smile, "are you sure?"  
"Yes, thank you." I said with a small smile and the intern rushed off as fast as he could.

I took a deep breath. I had to face him some time. It might as well be now. I walked into his room. His oxygen mask was gone but he still had quite a few tubes around him.  
"Hi." I said walking slowly towards him. I didn't want to scare him or confuse him more then he already was.  
"Hey." He said. His green eyes sparkled as his lips formed a smile. I had missed that smile for so long. I missed him more then anything.  
"Um... The doctor says you will be fine." I said to him trying to keep my voice steady.  
"That's good." He said and then his smile faltered a little bit. "I'm so sorry."  
"What for?" I asked.  
"You seem like a great person and I wish I could remember. I wish that I could remember you... But I can't. My head just can't seem to remember anything from the past couple of years." He said scrunching up his forehead in frustration.  
"Hey, hey." I said holding his hands. "You will remember. But right now, that's not your biggest priority. Yours is just to get better." I said smiling at him. "I'm just going to go get something to eat. I'll let you rest for a bit." I said to him.  
"You'd think I wouldn't be tired after I slept for a month and a half." He said with a chuckle as he tried to stifle a yawn. I gave him a small laugh as I walked out of the room. I could feel the tears starting to form.

"He's what?!" I heard her scream over the phone.  
"He's lost a few years of his memory." I repeated to her.  
"I'm coming over right now." She said and before I could say anything, she had already hung up.  
Lexi and Stefan had been friends for longer then I had known him. Actually, Lexi had been the one to introduce us. We had met at a dinner party at Lexi's house. She worked at the same magazine company that I worked at.

_A year and a half ago..._  
_I had walked into Lexi's apartment with my two best friends, Bonnie and Caroline. We knew no one there except Lexi.  
"Hey, you made it!" Lexi said hugging all of us. "There's drinks on the table, help yourself and food will be out soon." She went to go greet some other guests and we went to go get some drinks. I had been having a bad week with finding out that my boyfriend was breaking up with me and that my brother, Jeremy, was moving halfway across the world. So I might have been drinking_ _a bit too much.  
I stumbled and a strong pair of arms caught me. I giggled like a school child, turning around. I stifled my giggle as I saw his face and those green eyes. His green eyes were hypnotizing. I couldn't stop looking away from him.  
"I'll just take that cup." He said with a smile.  
"No, no. I haven't finished yet." I said like a kid who wasn't getting their lollies taken away from them.  
"I think you've had a bit too much to drink. Why don't I get you some water." He said to me as I tried to get the cup out of his hands. Our hands touched and we held it there for a bit longer then normal. His touch felt so good on my skin, sending tingles all the way through.  
I quickly covered my mouth as I could feel myself about to vomit. He rushed me to the nearest toilet and held my hair up. After that, I gargled my mouth five times.  
"Thanks." I said to him, sitting on the ground.  
He sat down next to me and said, "no problem."  
"Why?" I asked him looking straight into his eyes.  
"Why what?"  
"Why did you help me? You probably have better things to do then watch a vomit." I said to him._  
_"Lexi is my best friend and your a friend of hers. You needed help so I helped you." He simply said to me shrugging, "I also saw you before and I had wanted to talk to you but I didn't know how." He said to me and my heart was pounding a million times a second. "And I wanted to hide from my ex." He said giving a_ slight chuckle.  
_His laugh sent_ _shivers through me. The good ones. I couldn't help but laugh with him.  
"So instead you help me while I puke my guts out?" I asked him. He just shrugged at me and I smiled. "Thank you."_  
_For the rest of the night we had talked and laughed. He brought me back home and made me my favorite food. A toasted cheese sandwich. I didn't know how he knew but it was one of the things I love about him. He knew me better then anyone else. Ever since that night we had been inseparable... Until now_.

I took a deep breath as I stood outside of his room. I had to face him again sometime... I heard someone talking in his room. It was a mans voice. It definitely wasn't the doctors. It was someone familiar... I walked into the room and I could feel my hands clench into fists.  
"Damon." I said through my teeth, trying to smile.  
He looked just the same as when I first met him. Dark hair, blue eyes, blue shirt and jeans. I could see Stefan smiling behind him like he was happy to see Damon. He definitely had lost a lot of his memory if he was actually talking to him.  
"Elena, pleasure to see you again." He said with a smile. He looked like he just won the lottery.  
"Can I talk to you outside?" I asked as nice as I could. He nodded and went out the door with me.

Once we were far away from his room, I turned around facing Damon. "What are you doing?" I asked him.  
"I came to see my brother." He said shrugging as if it was nothing but we both knew that it was more then that.  
"You know that he doesn't ever want to talk to you after what you did to him, right?" I said.  
"That was before he lost his memory. Now he can't be more happier to see me." He said flashing his teeth at me.  
"You can't use this to your advantage. He will find out, he will remember." I said to him but e just rolled his eyes.  
"This is my chance to have a family again. I won't screw it up. And I know you won't tell him what I did and he doesn't look like he's going to remember any time soon, if he even remembers." He said. "And anyway that shouldn't be your biggest problem. The love of your life doesn't even remember you." That had cut me deep. He walked off leaving me standing there. He was right. Stefan didn't even know who I was. Would he ever remember?

**Hey guys, hope your enjoying this story :) please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat outside his room again as I gave Lexi a chance to talk to him. Damon sat with me, not wanting to leave Stefan alone.  
I could hear them laughing and talking like old times.  
"Remember the time when we went to that concert... What was the concert called again." I heard Lexi say as she clicked her fingers trying to remember.  
"It was the one with the guy with fuzzy hair! And we didn't even want to go but you wanted to see a concert." He said.  
"So I made you go. We picked a random one-"  
"And it was the one where that guy puked on the shoes that you love!" He said roaring with laughter.  
"Yes. That was the highlight of my night." She said sarcastically but she continued laughing with him. "But you did end up buying these for me. And I wear them everyday." I assumed she was talking about her shoes.

After that they just kept on laughing at old times. I envied their relationship. I envied how he could remember that relationship and not mine. I mean it was great that he didn't forget everything and he shouldn't forget about Lexi. Lexi has been his rock ever since they started being friends. That relationship didn't deserve to be forgotten.  
Dr Ryans was walking towards Damon and I. His eyes looked serious but his face was relaxed.  
"Hello." He said to both of us. He shook our hands. "Now as you know we took him for a head scan about an hour and half ago." We both nodded. My heart was beating so fast as I was so scared to hear what he had to say. "The results come back and there doesn't look to be any permanent damage." My heart slowed down a bit with relief. "His loss of memory seems to be temporary. So we will keep him overnight just to make sure that nothing is wrong and then tomorrow he can go home." The doctor said with a smile. "Just make sure that you try and not to strain him too much. His memory will come back, just give it time.  
"Okay, thank you Dr Ryans." I said to him.  
"Thank you." Damon said.

As the doctor walked away, Damon turned to face the room.  
"He should stay with me." Damon said to me.  
My eyes widened in disbelief. "Why? You haven't been living together let alone speaking to each other in years. He should go back to his normal routine and that was living with me." I said to him.  
"He doesn't even know you." Damon said.  
I flinched back but then said. "He will and he will remember what you did. You can't keep that hidden forever."  
"Why don't you let Stefan decide." Lexi said from the doorway and we both looked at her.  
We stood at the end of his bed. He kept looking between us and then to Lexi, probably hoping that Lexi would give him the answers. Damon was right. He didn't know me so why would he choose me.  
"I... Um..." I could see the confusion in his eyes. "I want to live with..."

**Thanks for the reviews :) tell me what you think. You will soon find out why he was in the hospital and why Damon and him haven't talked in quite a while.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys hope you** **are enjoying the story :) tell me what** **you think**

"I want to live with Elena... She's my fiancé after all." He said with a small smile. I could see that he was still unsure about his decision but he didn't say anything else. "But you can all come and visit?" He said looking at Damon especially. I could see the inner conflict behind Stefan's eyes. Damon and him used to be so close before that day. Stefan had spoken about it to me but he barely brought it up. That day still pained him. He had lost a lot that day and one of those things included his brother. His only family.

I looked at Damon and saw him smile but his lips were pressed into a thin line. We all knew he wasn't happy about this. I knew he wanted things to go back to how they were with him and Stefan. He wanted his brother back more then anything. This was his chance.

After a while, Damon left saying that he had to get up early for work tomorrow. He told us that he would come visit out our house tomorrow after work. I wasn't too happy about that after everything he had done to his brother but maybe this was what Stefan needed... Damon was the only family that he had left and maybe now they could start over again? I didn't want to take that away from him. I couldn't take that away from him.

"You know you don't have to stay here. You should probably get some rest at home." He said to me. My heart fluttered as he said home. It meant that he thought it was his home. Well, it was our home after all.  
"I know I don't have to but I want to." I said. I had gotten used to sleeping in the hospital even though it was a bit uncomfortable. "Unless you don't want me to. I mean it might be a bit strange for you since you don't know me and all and I would hate it if there was a stranger in my room. I mean it would be creepy and all. Not saying I'm creepy or anything... I just..." I mumbled away and then stopped when I realized that I was talking crap. "Sorry." I said with a sheepish grin. "I tend to do that a lot."  
He had a huge smile on his face. "I would be an idiot to tell a beautiful woman that she couldn't sleep in my room." He said with a laugh. "And you're not a stranger. You are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I just have to get my head around it is all." He said with a small smile. I smiled at him, hiding the pain I felt. I should be happy that he said that I was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. But I knew that he didn't believe it. Not now anyway. But he would. He had to remember. We just had to take it one step at a time.

I don't know how long I was out for but I could feel a warm blanket on the top of me. I rubbed my eyes as I yawned. I opened my eyes slowly looking around. The curtains were open and the sun shone through, brightening the whole place up.  
"Good morning." I heard him say. I looked over to the bed and he was already sitting up and fully dressed. He had a big smile on his face.  
"Good morning," I said with another yawn. "What time is it?"  
"10 o'clock. The doctor already came and said I could go home." I looked at him with a confused face. "I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful." He said with a sheepish grin.  
"Thank you." I said to him. "So you're all ready?" I asked looking around. He had bags next to him from all the clothes I had brought him. Although he didn't need much of the clothes since he had been sleeping.  
He nodded at me, "I think I have everything. I double checked as well," I creased my forehead at what he had said. The old Stefan never checked that's why he had lost his watch before and even his suitcase once. How he managed that, I didn't know. "Is everything okay?" He asked raising his eyebrows at me.  
"Yea, yea everything's fine." I said smiling. There was no need to speak my mind right now. Checking was a good thing.

We were walking out of his room when Dr Ryans stopped me.  
"Miss Gilbert." He called from the nurses desk. I looked over at him, his blonde hair was under a dark blue cap and his blue eyes looked tired. He smiled at us though. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" He asked me. I looked at Stefan and he just nodded.  
"Sure," I said to him.

We were far enough for Stefan not to hear us.  
"I would just like to clear up a few details before you left." He said and I just nodded. "His memory loss is only temporary so in time he will start to regain his memory. However that might be days, weeks, months. It's not good to rush his memory. It will come back." I nodded and he continued. "Also, I would recommend for him to see a psychiatrist. People in his position when they start to remember don't usually talk to their loved ones. There confused and sometimes the memories are overwhelming. It would be good if he could talk to someone about it." I nodded slowly at that one. Stefan and I used to share everything. I couldn't imagine him talking to someone else about it. But I will do whatever helps him. "That's about everything. Just take it one day at a time."  
"Okay, thank you doc for everything." I said to him and waved goodbye as we walked out.

It had been a quiet drive home. Stefan was staring out the window. I didn't know what to say to him. It was like he was a complete stranger but he was Stefan. My Stefan. I never thought that this would happen. I tried to take deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. From the corner of my eye I could see his hand reaching out to touch mine but then he hesitated. I didn't say anything. I just looked out at the road. Was this what it was going to be like until he got his memory back?


	5. Chapter 5

I got Stefan settled into the house. He looked around for a bit. He kept looking at the photographs that were scattered all over the place of him and me. His forehead creasing like he was trying really hard to remember where each photo was taken and the memory behind it. I heard him sigh in frustration a few times.

We were eating spaghetti bolognese for dinner. We sat at the dining table. It was quiet at first. I didn't want to make him talk if he didn't want to. He was still readjusting to all of this.  
"Do you like the spaghetti?" I asked him. He was playing around with it with his fork.  
He looked up at me and smiled. "It's good." He said. There was a moment of silence. "How did we meet?" He asked me.  
I looked at him, "Lexi introduced us. We met at one of her many parties that she throws. I was a bit too drunk." I said with a laugh, "and you looked after me for the whole night." I smiled at the memory. It was by far the best night of my life. His proposal came second to that night because without that night I would have never have met him.  
He smiled as well. He didn't say anything for a while. He kept opening his mouth like he was trying to say something but didn't know how. And then he finally said, "how did I end up in the hospital?"  
I looked away and then looked back at him. "You were in a car accident," I said finally breaking it to him.  
He just looked at me and nodded like he was processing all of this. "Where was I going?" My heart stopped at this. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to tell him. How could I break it to him as he just got out of the hospital? "I'm sorry." He said to me. "I'm so sorry you had to go through it. And me asking questions must not be helping... It's just I want to know what happened."  
I put my hand on top of his. "It's okay. I understand that you want to know. I really do but I don't think this is the time. You must be tired." I said as I got up and collected all the dishes. He didn't ask any more questions after that.

"Here I'll do the dishes." He offered as he took the plate away from me.  
"No, no it's okay. You can rest." I said to him trying to take it away from him.  
"I might have lost a bit of my memory but I didn't lose how to clean dishes." He joked with a smile.  
I smiled at him and took the plate back. "Yes but you need rest and I don't mind doing two plates and a pan and two forks."  
"I slept for a month and a half, I don't need more rest." He said laughing but I could tell from his eyes that he was tired. I hid the plate behind my back so he wouldn't get it. He playfully tried to get the plate away from me. His arms wrapped around me like they used to as he grabbed the plate. He held his arms there. His embrace felt so good like old times. I stared into his green eyes. His head was now inches away from me, I could feel his breath.

He leaned closer towards me but as his lips were nearly touching mine he moved away, hesitating. He turned to the rest of the dirty dishes and started washing them.  
"Please put the plate in the sink. I don't want to have to wrestle it out of you." He said jokingly. I laughed. "You laugh now now but I was going to become a professional wrestler."  
I laughed even harder now. "Really?" I said in disbelief.  
"Yes but they said I was too good and they didn't want me to outshine the rest of the kids." He said to me.  
"How old were you when you wanted to become a wrestler?" I asked.  
"20." He simply said.  
"And you were in a class of kids? How old were they?" I asked him.  
"... 12..." I was nearly in tears as he said that. "Hey! They were tough big kids. They bullied me each lesson!" He said fake crying.  
"Oh no... That must have been horrible. I can't imagine why they would bully you." I said sarcastically as I laughed.  
He smiled as he stared at me.

We continued on like that for another hour, joking around. It was good because it felt like old times but it hurt as well because it reminded me of everything we had lost. It was like we had to start all over again. At least we had another shot... I didn't want to think what would happen if he actually died. I couldn't imagine my life without him.  
"Goodnight." He said to me. He was sleeping in the guest bedroom and I was sleeping in our bedroom. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. We were taking things one day at a time.  
"Night." I said. We stared at each other for a moment before we both closed the door.

I tossed and turned in my bed. I felt so lonely without him sleeping next to me. I decided to get up to get a glass of water. I heard footsteps in the kitchen. Please be Stefan. Please be Stefan, I begged. Please don't be a murderer. I walked cautiously to the kitchen. My heart was racing a million miles per hour. I grabbed an umbrella from the stand right next to the shelf. I turned on the kitchen light slowly, umbrella raised in hand ready to hit the person.  
"Woah." I heard him say. His hands were raised as if to say he was no harm. I dropped the umbrella on the floor. "Sorry." He said with a sheepish grin. "I couldn't sleep."  
"Me neither." I said as I tried to slow my heart beat. "What kept you up?" I asked him.  
"I just... I don't mean to bring this up. I know it's hard for you but... I can't stop thinking about happened that night." He said to me.  
I took a deep breath. I knew he was going to ask this question but I was hoping he wouldn't.  
"Do you remember a girl named Katherine?" I asked him hesitating a bit. I wonder how much he had remembered.  
"Yes." He said slowly probably wondering why I was asking about that.  
"Do you know how you broke up?" I asked him.  
There was a pause and then shook his head. I sighed quietly. I really did not want to be the one to tell him this.  
"A few years ago, before you had met me... Katherine was driving somewhere and she... Well, she got into... I don't know how to say this to you." I said pausing every now and again trying to think of what I was going to say next. "She got into a car accident as well." I said to him and his eyes widened. I didn't know whether to go on or not. I waited for him to say something.  
"Okay..." He said creasing his forehead.  
I gulped. "She didn't... She didn't make it." I said to him.  
We didn't say anything for a while. He just sat on the kitchen chair looking away into space. I moved closer towards him. I wanted to make sure he was okay but I didn't want to prod him, make him do or say something when he wasn't ready.  
"What does that have to do with my car accident?" He said slowly after a while. He still didn't look at me. He was staring somewhere off to the side of me.  
"You were visiting her grave that day." I said to him. Silence filled the room after that.

**Thanks for reading and** **reviewing :) hope you enjoy. **


	6. Chapter 6

I waited in the car for him. It had been two days and he hardly even spoke to me. I didn't know what to do. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything to him but I couldn't keep this from him. He would eventually find out.

We were at the cemetery and I was giving him time. He needed some space. This was a lot to take in for him, it was a lot to take in for anyone. I still remember his face when I told him. His face was turned away from me. His green eyes were full of pain. This was the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with. This was the girl that he loved before me. I knew that we would get through this... Maybe. I wasn't too sure anymore with everything that has happened.

It had been quite a while and it was getting dark now. I was about to get out of the car when I saw him walking towards me. I could tell that he had been crying. He got into the car and didn't quite look at me.  
"Thank you." He said quietly.  
I touched his hand and saw him flinch a little. I took my hand away and started driving back home.

I tried to make small conversations with him but he just didn't seem like he wanted to talk. So we kept quiet as we ate. I told myself that he was going through a tough time and I didn't want to push him. I knew this wasn't going to be easy for the both of us but I didn't know that it would be this hard. I really wanted the old him or some part of him but he just seemed to be shutting me out. What was I supposed to do?

I heard the doorbell ring.  
"I'll get it." I said getting up instantly. I was hoping that it was Bonnie or Caroline. I opened the door and sighed. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.  
"I just wanted to see my brother." He said with a smile. Damon and me both didn't like the other very much. He had visited everyday since Stefan came back from the hospital. I gritted my teeth but didn't say anything.  
"I don't think today is such a good idea. He's not in a very talkative mood." I said to him.  
"Not in a talkative mood? Or not in a talkative mood to you?" He said. Ouch. That was like a slap in the face.  
"Fine, come in." I said letting a little acid seep into my sentence. "Don't say I didn't warn you." I told him and he walked passed me. Ass! I thought to myself.  
I had left them to talk in the living room while I washed the dishes. He didn't seem to be in a happier mood from what I could tell but he did talk a bit more.

After I had cleaned up, I walked to the living room. I could see Stefan smiling and I could tell that smile from anywhere. It wasn't his usual smile, it was a polite smile like he didn't want to smile at all but he was being nice.  
"Hey guys, I think I might just sleep a bit. I have work tomorrow anyway and I'll give you guys some time to talk," I said with a small smile. "Good night."  
"Night Elena." He said with a smile.  
"Good night." Damon said to me.  
With that I had left the two brothers talking.

I don't know how many times I had woken up in the night. I was so tire though. It felt like I had no energy left. I heard the TV on in the living room. I turned to look at my clock. It was 3 in the morning. I groaned. I remember when Stefan used to do this all the time. He would not be able to sleep so he would watch horror movies and scary tv shows which would make him not be able to sleep even more. So he would wake me up in the middle of the night with a kiss.

"Stefan?" I asked into the darkness. I stuck close to the furniture hoping to not trip over anything.  
"Just in here." I heard coming from the living room. I followed the sound of the TV and saw him on the couch. I tried not to look at the TV hoping that he wasn't watching any horror movies.  
"What are you watching?" I asked him as I sat down next to him.  
"Um... It's one of those home movies you have in the box. It's the one at Lexi's wedding." He said. "I don't even remember my own best friends wedding..." He added quietly.  
"It will come back to you." I said looking at him.  
He took his eyes away from the screen and looked at me. "Everyone keeps saying that but I can't! It's like the last few years are shut away in a box and I just can't seem to find the key to opening it! I want to remember. I keep trying and trying. You don't know how desperately I want to remember. I want to remember what happened with Damon and me to not talk for years. Or my life with you!" He said frustratedly putting his hands through his hair.  
"Stefan, Stefan?" I said to him, "look at me." His green eyes met mine. "I know it's hard. I know that it is frustrating. I understand but you will remember. You just have to believe." I said to him.  
He looked down. "And what if I do remember and I don't like the person I was?" He said so quietly that I almost couldn't hear him.  
I took his hands in mine and this time he didn't flinch. "You will. Everyone loves you even people that meet you for only 5 minutes loves you." I said to him with a smile. "You are the most kind hearted, loving, caring, amazing guys who would do anything for anyone. The guy I knew loved pizza like crazy and loved singing so loudly in the showers that the neighbours could here you. And from what you told me and what lexi told me about you, your still the same person as before I met you."  
"I still sing loudly in the showers?" He said with amusement. "Would you still love me even if I don't remember?" He said turning serious.  
I paused for a moment. "Of course I would. I could never imagine my life without you or a me where I don't love you." I said with a smile. He moved closer towards me, his eyes staring straight into mine. We were so close now. I could feel his bare skin against mine.  
We sat and watched the rest of the movie. We laughed at the part where I drunkenly stole the microphone from the bad and tried to rap. It was good day. It was the day when I knew that I would spend the rest of my life with him.

**Hey guys, sorry about the late update! It's just been a busy week. I'll try to update as soon as possible :) thanks** **for reading and reviewing! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, hope you like the chapter! Sorry for the late update. Tell me what you think :)**

"Elena, hurry!" I heard Stefan call from the front door. I was looking in our bedroom mirror. It had been days since we had watched that home movie. Everything looked like it was going up. Stefan was beginning not to stress out about not remembering. We were both taking it one day at a time.

"Just a minute." I called back to him.  
We were going to Lexi's dinner party. She had invited all of Stefan's friends to try and help him remember. There was going to be some that he would remember but others that he wouldn't. I walked down the stairs, after I took one last look in front of the mirror. Would he like it? I remember having this nervous feeling on our first date. I wore a similar dress to the one I was wearing now. It was blue silk that clung to my body. The dress wasn't short though, it went to about the middle of my thigh. Although, it did make my legs look longer then what it was.

I took a deep breath as I descended the stairs. I heard him take a breath as he saw me. His eyes lit up like how they used to.  
"Do you like it?" I asked him hesitantly.  
He gulped. "You look beautiful, Elena." He said. He held up his arm as I reached him. "Miss Gilbert, would you like to accompany me to Lexi's party."  
"I would love too, Mr Salvatore." I said taking his arm, beaming at him.  
We got to Lexi's house and heard the music playing from the inside. Lexi always loved her music loud, so loud that most of the times neighbours would complain. That's why she invited most of them to her party so they wouldn't complain.

"Hi, my name is Lee Branson." Lee said putting his hand out for Stefan to shake.  
"I know who you are." Stefan said rolling his eyes and laughing.  
"Good to have you back." Lee said putting his arm around Stefan. He lead us towards where everyone was. "Elena, you look stunning as always." He said hugging me.  
"You don't look to bad yourself." I said to him smiling.  
Lee was one of my favorite people. Lexi and him fit so well together. They were both the most caring, nicest, funniest people I knew. They truly deserved one and another. I don't think that I could see them with anyone else.

"Stefan? Stefan Salvatore?" I heard a girl scream from what seemed like the other side of the room. She had silky blonde hair and long slender legs. Legs that made me feel like mine were tree stumps. Her arms wrapped Stefan. I had never seen her before but I could guess who she was, from what Stefan had told me about her before.  
Stefan's lips curved into a smile. "Rebecca? So long! How have you been?" He asked her. Rebecca was Stefan's high school sweetheart.  
"Mmm... So long. Since high school! I had bumped into Lexi at the supermarket and she had invited me to her party. I didn't think you would come but you and Lexi were tied to the hip in high school and it looks like you still are." She said completely ignoring me. She was edging herself in-between Stefan and I. "Let's get a drink." She said pulling Stefan away from me.  
Stefan looked at me and I just nodded. He gave me an apologetic smile as Rebecca whisked him away.

I watched as they animatedly talked to each other. I couldn't help but feel insecure as Rebecca kept touching his arm and batting her eye lashes.  
"You have nothing to worry about." I heard Lee say from behind me. I turned to look at him.  
"How can you be so sure? Look at her." I said to him and I could hear jealousy cloud my voice.  
"I've known Stefan for about as long as I've known Lexi. I've never seen him more happier and more in love then when he is with you. Even if he never remembers, the love that you two share could never die. It can never be replaced. You two are meant to be, whether anyone likes it or not." He said with a smile.  
I smiled back at him. "Thank you Lee. When did you get so romantic?" I said laughing.  
"If you tell anyone I said that, I will deny it." He said to me giving me a joking warning look.  
"Mmhmm." I said to him with a smile.  
"In all honesty, you and Stefan are family to me. I hate seeing you miserable." He said.

Lee had gone off to do the dishes while Stefan and Rebecca were still talking. Stefan kept glancing towards me but Rebecca would pull him back into conversation. I walked outside to get some fresh air. The stars hung above me, the cool wind blew. It felt so good to be outside but it was freezing. I knew I should have brought a jumper! I felt something cover the tops of my arms.  
"I'm so sorry." I heard him say as he stood next to me. We were overlooking the city.  
"About what?" I asked him crinkling my eyebrows.  
"I didn't mean to leave you alone for the whole night. But Rebecca kept talking and I hadn't seen her for a long time and-" he explained to me.  
"Hey." I said soothingly to him as I put my hand on his arm. "It's alright. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." I said to him with a smile.  
"I'll make it up to you." He said to me.  
"Mm... And how are you going to do that?" I asked him moving closer towards him.  
"I can make you breakfast in bed!" He said excitedly.  
"Mm... No thanks." I said to him with a laugh.  
"No thanks?" He said in mock surprise. "Girls love breakfast in bed."  
"I'm pretty sure what you mean is girls love breakfast that is not burnt." I corrected.  
"I can cook breakfast. Easy peasy." He said to me.  
We were inches away from each other. Our lips were just barely apart.  
"Yea, yea. I'll believe it when I see it." I said to him.  
"You will see it. Tomorrow to be exact." He said.  
"Better get some more eggs and bacon then." I said to him.  
"We have heaps at home." He said.  
"Only enough to make two breakfasts." I pointed out to him.  
"Are we expecting more people?" He said confused.  
"No. But you're likely to burn the first round." I said.  
"Ha-ha. Very funny." He said sarcastically. "Since your the masterchef in the house, you can supervise."  
"What happened to breakfast in bed? Now I have to get out of bed early and supervise?" I said jokingly groaning.  
"Hey, I was willing to make it myself but you don't trust me." He said teasingly.  
"I do trust you." I said softly. "... Just not with food." I added with a laugh and he just smiled at me.

"10 minutes to go! You should be plating up by now." I told him pretending I was one of the judges on masterchef and he was a contestant.  
He was jokingly pretending to be flustered. He pretended to start crying. "I just don't have enough time!"  
"Chop chop! You have one very hungry customer waiting." I teased.  
He chucked the eggs, bacon an sausage onto the plate. Putting the eggs as eyes and the bacon as cheeks and the sausage as a smiley face.  
"Done!" He said falling to the ground. "I'm pretty happy with my presentation."  
"Let the judges judge that." I said to him.  
I sat down at the dining table. His hands were shaking as he plated down the food. He stood in font of me, pretending to be scared.  
"Are you happy with this presentation?" I asked him.  
"I-I think I did the best I could in the timed situation." He said cracking a smile at the end.  
"Okay that is all." I told him. He sighed.  
"Thank god." He said laughing and I couldn't help but laugh with him. It felt like old times. I smiled at that thought.  
Maybe I was getting the old Stefan back? Just one day at a time.


End file.
